2013-01-15 - Business Proposal
While Dedrick is still a student at Metro University, he's been working for his father's company as an intern. It's probably a known fact for anyone that knows the young man that he is the sole heir to J-Tech Industries, a successful software company that specializes in everything from software for super computers to the software that runs a laptop. Or at least in their home universe. However, since the universes merges, there are new business opportunities open for the company and Dedrick has been tasked by his father to land the potentially biggest account of his young career. Stark Enterprises. With this in mind, Dedrick has asked for a meeting with CEO Pepper Potts, and owner Anthony Stark. Currently, Dedrick is dressed for success. His chrome colored briefcase sits beside his chair as he waits outside of Pepper's office. Feeling a little nervous, he fidgets slightly while he waits, absently adjusting his jacket and the collar of his shirt. He crosses and uncrosses his legs while he waits for the butterflies to go away. Pepper Potts is at the desk when Dedrick is let in. She gets up out of the chair and walks around it. "Mr. Jones, nice to meet you after talking on the phone. So... I'm interested to know about this business proposal you had for Stark?" Stark of course completely forgot about any meeting, if Pepper even bothered trying to invite him. It isn't that he doesn't care, he just has a lot of other things on his mind. Things like the theft at the Stark Enterprise shipping warehouse, or the fact his armor got ruined by Kensington Young and he is building a new one. However, he did make a great discovery about the new liquid smart-metal he is working on! As a result, he and his nano-tech is taking his flying car to Stark Enterprises. He parks in his usual spot, and heads up the elevator, while carrying a box under one arm. He waves at security guards with a grin, completely forgetting the fact that 1) he has no shoes on, he is barefoot, and 2) is still in ripped up jeans and a liquid metal splattered white wife-beater. At least he put sunglasses on when he went out driving. Does he just not care about these details? Apparently not as the elevator doors open he he starts to walk through the secretary area. Dedrick Jones offers Pepper his hand. "Thank you for seeing me, Ms. Potts. I understand that your time is limited, so I'll get right down to it." He places his briefcase on her desk and opens it. He withdraws some charts and diagrams that show sales, and then he withdraws a laptop that houses the software that his company is known for. J-Ware 3.0. He then goes into his sales pitch. "Stark Enterprises is well known as being one of the world's innovators of technology. We at J-Tech Industries would like to offer our services in providing cutting edge software for that technology. From the software that goes into robots, high processing computers, or the standard laptop, we specialize in it all.." His attention is then grabbed when Stark comes in. His expression is one of shock. The man looks like...well.. a vagabond. Surely this wasn't an every day occurance. "Mr. Stark?" He asks with a slightly raised brow. Pepper Potts leans against the desk. "Well I did look over your prospectus that you sent before coming over and you do look like a good match for our software subsidiaries, but what specifically are you looking for from - oh... Tony." She pats Dedrick on the arm. "Mr. Jones, this is Tony Stark." She pauses and mentions, "I actually sent you a memo Tony but I figured you were busy on your other ... projects." Yep, that door flings open, the secretaries know how useless it is to try and stop the man by now. "Pep!" He is grinning a mile wide, and looks as happy as a school boy on Christmas morning. "I did it! I figured out what was wrong with it!" He then pauses, "Memo?" He is staring blankly at Pepper, then turns to look at Dedrick, "Oh...oh!" He is already remotely accessing his e-mail with his powers, his brow wrinkled with concentration. "Oh...," he said that a lot. "Right, memo, meeting, software. Check. I wouldn't complain if you find them worthy." Stark then grins over at Dedrick, "Good luck on that kid." Apparently, Pepper isn't impressed easily. But he then says, "It just be a minute," and very obviously pouts over at Pepper. "Pleaaasse, it's seriously cool." He holds the box up, daring to make use of the puppy-dog eyes. And apparently important enough to him to have to share with Pepper immediately that he couldn't even put shoes on. Makes you wonder though, is the puppy-dog eye look more effective or less effective when done over the tops of sunglasses that have slide down his nose. Dedrick Jones turns towards Tony and smiles. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Stark..." Though he falls silent as he watches the man interact with Pepper. Blatant surprise is shown on his face and although he was prepared to answer Pepper's next question, he has totally been sidetracked by Tony's arrival. "Uh..thank you?" He murmurs when Tony comments about wishing him luck. He then looks back at Pepper after looking at the box. "Do you need me to step out? I don't mind.." Pepper Potts has such an urge to rub her temples, but just keeps the smile on. "Could you... you know... show me after the business meeting that was scheduled? I'm sure it's very ... cool." She looks at Dedrick. "No no we can finish our meeting first, just let me know what exactly you are looking for from Stark Enterprises, and what you can offer us?" Stark looks unhappy, almost hurt? "I don't know. You know how things can come up. Umm...enjoy your meeting." He sends an awkward smile to Dedrick, and turns to leave, moving to actually close the door behind him. Dedrick Jones eyes Tony a little and then nods to Pepper. "Well, Ms. Potts. If we can reach an agreement, in addition to the money, we want SE to tell their friends about us. The merging of the worlds has given us the unique opportunity to branch out into new areas that weren't available before. Our main office is in Metropolis, but we are branching out into the New York area. In return, we offer you first choice when it comes to new software. We're actually upgrading to a new version in a few months, and Stark Enterprises could be the first company to showcase that software in their latest tech. It would ensure that you continue kicking the collective butts of your competitors." He looks back towards Stark and nods to him as he leaves. Then, he starts to feel bad. Did the man just pout a little when he left? He murmurs, "Aw. He seemed so excited before." Pepper Potts nods a little. "So... basically an exclusivity contract with your company? Yeah I've noticed that a few of the software engines you make could be used for our - um.. no, no he wasn't pouting." She looks over at where Tony did his sad 'leaving the room' move. She sighs a bit and makes a memo to see him immediately after this meeting to see his new liquid armor. She looks back at Dedrick. "Tony Stark doesn't pout, no, he's just always thinking of new things for Stark Enterprises. Genius stuff, you know." Dedrick Jones blinks and then blushes slightly. "I..uh...of course not." He clears his throat. "Yes, an exclusive contract with our company.." He still seems a little distracted by the man's exit. Maybe Pepper is just used to it. He shakes his head. "I'd give my right arm to pick that man's brain. I'm a bit of a tech guy myself, though not even close to his caliber. For me, it's mostly a hobby. Still though.." He then offers Pepper a smile. "So, what do you say, Ms Potts? Do we have a deal?" Pepper Potts nods. "Tell you what. We'll try out your newest software in our newest tech and if it works without a problem, we have a deal." She offers her hand to Dedrick to shake. "We actually have this new deep space probe we're marketing to NASA with a simple problem solving AI component software, but our previous supplier for software has not been meeting up to expectations. So either we make our own, which is doable of course, or we find someone else for the task. Sounds like a good idea for putting our toes in the pool to test the waters?" Dedrick Jones smiles and shakes her hand firmly. "Sounds like a plan. Perhaps we can talk about it more over lunch sometime next week? I'll be in the city for a couple weeks on other business. Perhaps then, I can get the specs to the probe so we can begin running tests to make sure the software has a high success rate for intergration." He adds. "It'll be a real pleasure working with your company, Ms. Potts." Pepper Potts grins and shakes. "Definitely, I'll have Jolene set up the schedule for it and let you know where to send the new software specs for Stark Aerospace." She walks you to the door. "And I'm sure it will be a pleasure indeed." she says as she leads you out. Then she walks to her desk and to her intercom and says, "Jolene, I'm going to need to take about 30 minutes, so move back my appointments okay?" Then she considers that it's a Tony Stark experimental armor. "Actually, make it an hour."